


Heartbeat

by Truetomorrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, PWP, Without any real porn even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: MMoM Day 7, 2013





	

**Author's Note:**

> MMoM Day 7, 2013

Hermione smoothed a whisp of hair out of her face and wished she had gone for a looser attire. "I just need you to answer some questions. Some of these may seem obvious or unrelated, but please answer all of them. Yes or no statements."  
Draco looked at the brunette standing over him and arched an eyebrow. "Understood, Granger." His voice, as it always was when speaking to her, was bored. Calm. Hermione bit her lip to hide a scowl (what was the point to putting on lipstick if you're going to nibble it off? Brilliant, Granger...). Keeping her own features calm, she cast the appropriate spell on him.

"Is your name Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes." His heartbeat sounded steadily in the small room.

Hermione continued in her questioning until she reached the end of the script. There was no change in Draco's demeanor, or his heart rate. Holding back a sigh, Hermione started to put away the few supplies she had needed. She dropped a quill and had to lean over the corner table to levitate it back up. She heard a sharp exhale from behind her, and Draco's heart sped up slightly. When she turned to him in surprise, he was looking away from her, seemingly unchanged from before.

"Have we finished yet? Can you take this spell off, now?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "No, I don't think so..." Draco's heart sped up again, and Hermione's lips curled slightly. "Is there a reason that should stress you out, Draco?" She continued to watch him with a small smile on her face, her eyes lighting up when he turned to face her calmly.

"Only that I'm forced to spend more time with you... Granger."

Hermione smiled fully now, "of course, Draco. Only... How silly of me... I seem to have forgotten a question or two." Draco scoffed in annoyance, but there was the softest flush on his cheeks--if he hadn't been so pale, one might have missed it. "Now... Draco... Perhaps you'd like to explain that little anomaly earlier, with your heart rate. After all, I should hate for it to be a mistake of mine..."

Draco was outright scowling now. "No."

"No? Oh dear... I can only assume it was not my mistake then..." Hermione watched his face darken, knowing he was being toyed with, but unable to remove the spell she had placed on him.

"Ms Granger. I would appreciate it if you would remove this spell. We have obviously finished here."

"Oh, but Draco... We haven't." She ran the forgotten quill over her lips, watching his eyes follow the feather as his jaw clenched. "I have just one more question left." Reaching for her bag, she made a show of looking for her stack of notes, all the while listening to his attempts to control his heart rate. "ah! Here it is." She looked him in the eye and asked, "do you find me attractive?"

His heartbeat reverberated around the room. "... No." He gasped in pain as a small shock hit his body, and his heart sped up even more.

Hermione tsked and smiled softly. "Let's try that again. Do you find me attractive?"

Draco stared at her in frustration. "No... No more than any other attractive woman." This time, they were both surprised by his gasp of pain.

Hermione recovered swiftly, "why, Draco... I do believe you care!" She was mocking him to hide her own surprise. He found her more attractive than other women? Than other attractive women?

His heartbeat sounded loudly in the small room for some seconds before he growled and launched himself at her. "Yes. Yes, I find you attractive. Every time I see you I want nothing more than to grab you and make off to a small room, just like this, and have my way with you." His harsh breathing combined with his rapid heartbeat to stun the woman he held pressed against him.

She whispered the words to break the spell, but made no other motion. Hermione stood against Draco in stunned silence, attempting to work through what had just happened. Before she made it too far, however, Draco let out a huff between exasperation and a laugh and leaned down to kiss her. This action she responded to immediately, leaving them both dazed when their lips parted.

Hermione opened her mouth, but Draco held up a finger. "Not yet. Why not grab a coffee somewhere a little... Less private? Then we can go over every bit of what's just happened." Now he was mocking her, but Hermione found she didn't mind too much.

"One question?"

Draco chuckled once, "alright."

"How were you able to remain so... Calm?"

"Come home with me after coffee... I'll give you a little re-enactment." He smiled darkly as Hermione blushed, then held out an arm for her and they headed out together.


End file.
